If you dont want me I'll have to make you!
by Joanne4
Summary: Can Jo be saved from the evil Paul? Staring hardy boyz, lita, jay reso, adam copeland, shannon, shane and many nore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

" So sis have you heard anything from Vince about your application to be the new WWE dive yet?" Jay asked his little sister Jo as he sat down beside me on the couch.

"Not yet but when I spoke to him last he told me he would call and let me know today." I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe and let out a sigh.

"Hey what's the matter baby girl?" Jay asked put his arm around me for comfort.

"Just what if I don't get in? What..." Jay cut her off in mid sentence.

"Hey I don't want none of that you will get in, your my little sis. And after all and your just so cute." Jay leaned over and squeezed my cheek. I flashed him the dead eyes. I hated it when he called me cute and he knew it. "Sweetie don't get mad you know its sooo true."

"I hate it when you call me cute and you know it." I tried to get up and get away from him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back on to the couch. He started to tickle me and I burst out laughing. "Hey get off no fair."

"I'm not letting you go un till you forgive me." He carried on tickling me, and I couldn't take it any longer.

"OK OK I FORGIVE YOU!" I shouted as I couldn't breathe from all the laughing.

"Hope I'm not interrupting nothing?" Asked Adam, Jay's best friend for many years. And almost a brother to me. As he walked in to our living room. He had a tendency of doing that.

"Nope your just in time to help me touchier my little sis." Jay replied with an evil grin taking over his face.

"Jay! No! You said if I forgave you, you would stop."

"Did I say that I don't remember? Come on Ad lets get her."

"Hey no fair two on one!"

"Jay she's right its not fair two on one."

"Dude why do you have to spoil all my fun."

"Man I said she was right its not fair but I didn't say I wouldn't help!"

Jay saw the twinkle in his friends eye remembering that he had a crush on his little sister.

"Actually your right its not fair."

"Come on now who's being the spoil sport?"

"Adam listen to my bro you don't want to tickle me."

"Ye I do!"

Just as Adam started to tickle me with no remorse the phone rang stopping him dead in the tracks. There was and eerie silence for a few seconds, which felt like hours.

"Well answer it baby girl it might be Vince." Jay spluttered breaking the silence. I walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"This is Miss Joanne Reso speaking. How can I help you Mr McManhon?"

"Yes that's true."

"Thank you Mr McManhon"

"Ok. Good Bye."

I hung up the phone. Jay and Adam looked at my face trying to read my expression but it was blank.

"Well?" Jay asked me a little puzzled.

"Well what?" I fired back at him making my way up the stairs to my room.

"Derrr. What did Mr McManhon have to say."

"He said that I'm the new diva and to pack my things because he wants me at the arena for tomorrow nights Raw with you guys."

"Woohoooooo!" Jay and Adam screamed in unison anyone would have thought they had just gotten the contract. They fled upstairs after me to give me a big group hug.

"Hey guys this is nice and all, but can you GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I ranted raising my voice slightly. "I have to pack." 

"Ok baby girl don't get you undie's in a twist we'll leave, but hurry up if you coming with us cause we're leaving in an hour."

"Ok Ok I'll be ready now can you leave already."

" Come on Jay you can come with me to pick up my things from my house."

After Adam and Jay had left I let out a huge scream of joy I was so happy. I had finally achieved my dream I was going to be part of the WWE just like my big brother.

~~~ In the car on the way to Adams house. ~~~

"Hey dude what was that twinkle in your eye I saw when you looked at my sis?" Jay quizzed Adam.

"I didn't have a twinkle in my eye at all!" Adam fired back realizing his friend had noticed he had a thing for Joanne.

"You so have a thing for Jo and to tell you the truth I'm not to happy with it."

"I don't have a thing for your sis." Adam started to turn a nice shade of red. "Em that would be...um...so..."

"Not cool!" Jay finished with a little anger in his voice. "She's just gone eighteen and your what? Twenty four."

"Jay I have no interest in your sister, not in that way."

"Ad that's bull and you know it, I've seen the way you look at her, the way you giggle when she's around. You start acting like a teenaged lad that's never got none."

"That is so not true. Ok maybe I do have a little thing for Jo but that's all it is, nothing else and I wasn't going to do nothing about it."

"Just get this straight you go anywhere near my sister with any thoughts but that of a good friend and I'll kill you." Jays voice shaking from the anger he felt that his best friend of all people wanted his sister as more than a friend.

~~~ Back at Jay's and Joanne's house. ~~~

"Now what to pack?" I thought to my self opening my suitcase. The first thing I packed was all the usual things a girl can't live with out make-up etc. Then I put in my hip hugging jeans that were dark blue almost black with red flames up the side along with a couple of pears of shorts and combat trousers. Then I moved on to tops I packed several tops my favourite pink net top and my black and pink tie dye tank top were among them. I had to sit on my suit case like I usually did to close it. When it was finally closed I grabbed my CD player and CD's and headed to the front porch to wait for Jay and Adam that would be there any time now. 

A/M Hope you guys like it please read and review this is my first fan fiction so I would really appreciate it. I don't mind what you say just be honest please. I will have the next chapter up sometime next week un till then Live for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Adam and Jay arrived five minutes later to pick me up to go to the airport. Jay told Adam to stay in the car while he helped me with my suit case. I was so hyper and Jay could tell because I had a slight spring in my step. 

"Hey little sis I'm so proud of you and I'm sure mom is to." Jay put his arm around my shoulder to comfort me as my hyper ness died down and a tear fell down my face.

"Do you really think mom would be proud of me Jay?" The tears began to fall fast now. I had never known my mom as she died when I was only two. I didn't remember much about her but I knew she loved me and Adam both.

"Hey baby girl there's no need for all these tears. You know mom would have been proud of you ." With that I stopped sobbing and climbed into the back of Jays new silver Howdy TT Convertible. For the duration of the journey to the airport the only sound that was made was that of my personal CD play. Jay and Adam never spoke on word which was really weird as I could usually never shut them up. When we arrived at the airport an hour and half after having left our house, I was fed up of the silence. As Adam went inside to check us all in I pulled my brother to one side.

"Jay what's going on?" I quizzed him.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Nothings going on."

"Jay Reso! Don't you dare lie to me." I fired back at him knowing that was not true there was something going on.

"Little sis if there was something the matter I would tell you but things are fine. Now come on we're going to miss our flight." I followed him down the terminal to the plane still not happy with his answer but I guessed it would have to do.

~~~ During The Flight ~~~ 

On the plane I sat in between Jay and Adam as I'm not that great at flying.

"Hey Jay can you wake me up when we get there if I go to sleep now?"

"Sure thing baby girl." I rested my head on Jay's shoulder and closed my eyes as sleep over came me.

"Adam. Dude. I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone off on one earlier I was wrong." Jay extended his hand out to Adam to call a truss. Adam took Jays hand and shook it.

"Listen man I can see where your coming from, no hard feelings. I know she's your little sis and you've virtually raised her since your mom died and then your dad walked out on you. I guess I can understand that your just trying to protect her." I woke up just before landing to find Jay and Adam chatting none stop like they always did.

"I see you two are talking again." I stated the obvious rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Both Adam and Jay just laughed.

~~~ At The Hotel ~~~ 

We dumped our things in our room as always Jay and Adam were sharing but they had to put up with me this time too.

"Sis were just gunna get changed then grab a bite to eat. Do you wanna join us?"

"No thanks I think I'm just gunna take a walk and see what's going on around here."

"Em I guess that's ok but just make sure your not gone too long it's not the safest places here in Boston." Jay said slipping into his protective brother role. (No a fence meant to anyone who lives in Boston).

"I'll be fine I'm a big girl." He walked over to me placing a kiss on my fore head before pulling me into a hug. "I'm gunna go now." I said the best I could breaking away from Jay's grip. I garbed my jumper as it was a little chilly out and left the hotel.

On leaving the hotel I bumped in to Amy Dumas as I was in a little world of my own wondering if Jeff Hardy was staying at this hotel. I had met him at my brothers twenty fifth birthday party and we had shared a passionate kiss and I was hoping to see him again. I walked straight into her and ended up flat on my ass.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Came a polite voice as Amy extended her hand out to help me up.

Once back on my feet I looked to see who I had walked into. "No it's my fault I was in a world of my own. Hey aren't you Amy Dumas."

"Ye." She replied a little puzzled "Oh my god you Jay's little sister."

"Ye I'm Joanne but everyone calls me Jo."

"So your the one Jeff can't stop talking about?"

"Sorry what did you say. I asked politely not believing my ears. Jeff Hardy didn't stop talking about me.

"Oh I've got to go." Amy quickly excused her self realising she had put her foot in her mouth. I shrugged it off and proceeded on my way out of the hotel. I couldn't help but wonder about what Amy had told me about Jeff. Had he really been talking about me? What had he been saying? Was it good or does he think I'm a cheep tart cause I had to much to drink that night and snoged him? As all these thoughts span around my mind I wondered over to a bench in the hotel grounds underneath a tree and sat down. It was dark now and the stars filled the sky and were fully viewable as we where on the edge of the city. Sitting under the tree beneath the stars reminded me of home. Oh how I missed home. I hardly knew anyone around here. I know I have Jay and Adam but it's still a little lonely. Just then a shadowy figure approached me.

A/M So this is the second chapter what do you guys think hope you like it. Please read and review I really do appreciate it. I will try and get the next chapter up soon but I am a little busy at the moment with school work and what not. Un till then Live for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Still unaware of the shadowy figure that approached me getting closer and closer by the minute. I began to think harder about Jeff and my mom. What would she be thinking right now? Eventually it got to me I couldn't take it any more and I collapsed my face into my hands and cried.

The shadowy figure perched itself next to me on the bench. "Hey what's the matter? What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting out here alone, crying." The voice was strong yet comforting.

"I...I...um I don't know." Was all I could get to leave my lip's before sobbing again. A large powerful arm rapped around my shoulders. At first I resisted it as the man sitting next to me tried to comfort me. But I gave in knowing I needed a hug right about now. I snuggled deeply into his well built chest.

"Hey. It's ok you wanna talk about it." I shook my head while it was still buried in his shirt. "Ok sweetie." There was a short pause. "Hey aren't you Jay Reso's little sister?"

I pulled away from him and whipped my tears. "Ye I am how did you know and not to be rude but...em who are you?"

"I know because I work with your brother, and I'm Paul my character is Triple H though. May be I should get you back to your brother." He helped me to my feet and walked me back to my room, with his arm still rapped around me holding me tight.

Oh my god I couldn't believe it here I was walking through a hotel with Paul's arm around me and I was crying. How stupid was I? He must think I'm a right foul. Paul knocked on the room door and Jay answered.

"Oh little sis what's the matter baby girl?" I flew from Paul's arms and into Jays with tears streaming down my eyes. "Thanks for bringing her back remind me to by you a drink later."

"Oh I'll keep you to that Jay." Paul replied jokingly as he walked of down the hall to his room.

~~~ In Paul's Room ~~~

Paul was talking to his room mate about what had just happened. "Oh Randy I have just met this beautiful blonde girl out side she looked amazing."

"Oh don't tell me you've just found your next victim?" Randy sighed knowing exactly what Paul was like with chicks.

"Hey that's not funny, plus she looks so sexy. Even if she was all upset." Paul let out a sigh.

"So who's the lucky or should I say unlucky girl." Randy asked not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Joanne. She was out on the bench crying so I comforted her. And i'd say she was lucky."

"Isn't that Jay Reso's little sis?" Paul just nodded. "Oh dude I think your in way over your head this time Jay will kill you along with Adam!"

~~~ Back In Jay's, Adam's And My Room. ~~~

"Little sis what's the matter?" Jay pulled me into a protective yet loving hug.

"It's nothing really I just got a little worked up that's all."

"You know you can talk to me about anything baby girl please tell me what's on your mind." Jay gave me the puppy dog eyes he knew I couldn't resist them. I looked away trying not to make eye contact but he put his hand to my cheek forcing me to gaze into his deep blue eyes.

"If I tell you the truth promise you wont get mad?" Jay nodded. Adam got up and left the room knowing that if there was to be a screaming match he didn't want to be around. "Say you promise." I demanded strongly.

"I promise sweetie." He pulled me in tighter to his body.

"Mom and Jeff."

"Jeff? You mean Jeff Hardy?" I nodded as I began to sob again. Jay pulled me closer to him. "Why would you be thinking about him?"

"I have a huge crush on him and I have done since your party. I ran into Amy in the hall and she said he hadn't stopped taking about me since your party but then she wouldn't say anything more and she left. I just kept thinking what if he had been saying I was a cheap tart or something."

"Baby girl now you've got to tell me the truth here." I nodded. "Why would he think you were a cheap tart." Jay was starting to worry now that his little sister had slept with the younger Hardy.

"Because at you party I got really drunk and just snoged him there and then."

A sigh of relief left Jays mouth. "I'm sure he doesn't think that at all. Listen I'm going to go talk to him and get him to come over here so you can sort things out." Before I could protest Jay was out the door and half way to Matt and Jeff's room. 

A/M Can I just say that the only character I own in this story is Joanne all the other characters own themselves. Now back to this chapter I know it's short but it's all building up to a climax. What's going to happen? I'm not telling lol. Un till next time Live for the moment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

~~~ Matt's And Jeff's Room ~~~

Jay knocked at the door. "Matt can you get that." Jeff yelled from the shower.

"What am I your butler?" Matt questioned while answering the door. "Hey Jay what can I do for you?" Matt stepped aside gesturing for Jay to enter, which he did.

"Actually I was looking for Jeff is he about?"

"His in the shower but you can wait for him if you want." Matt suggested walking over to the bathroom door and banged on it. "Bro there's someone here to see you."

"Ok tell them I'll be with them in five." Matt walked back over to Jay.

"Look dude I gotta go I'm meeting Ames in." Matt looked down at his watch. "CRAP! Right now." He grabbed his coat and fled the room. Leaving Jay baffled. 

~~~ Five Minutes Later. ~~~

A now fully clothed Jeff appeared from the bathroom. "Hi Jay what's happening?"

"Hey...um not much really. I came here to talk to you about my little sis. Jo."

"Oh." Jeff's voice was shaky as well as his whole body. "Em...er...what about your little sis?" His heart pounded faster at the thought of the little petite blonde that he had been obsessing over ever since Jay's party and that intense kiss they had shared.

"Well she's all upset cause she bumped into Amy and she said you hadn't stopped talking about her." The younger Hardy's face became a bright shade of read. "From some where she got the idea that you would have been saying she was a cheap tart because you kissed. What have you been saying?"

Jeff's knee's began to shake beneath him. He couldn't tell Jay what he had told Amy. He couldn't tell Jo's brother how he loved her and wanted to show her his love. That he wanted to wakeup every morning with her by his side. And how he wanted to make love to her; to feel her body against his; to tangle his fingers in her long flowing blonde hair; to have his lips touch hers. "I haven't been saying she's a cheap tart. I would never say that, not about Jo. She mean's the world to me."

Jeff turns around and kicked the wall. He was so stupid he shouldn't have said that to Jay not about his sister. "Dude are you trying to say you like my sis?"

Oh no Jeff thought his gunna flip at me. Jeff turned round knowing he had no choice but to admit it. "Yes...that's what I'm saying. But I don't just like her I...I...I love her!" Jeff collapsed onto the chair which stood near him no longer able to stand with all the raw emotion flowing through him. 

"Well get to my room now and tell her that." Jay demanded. "She feels the same way."

~~~ Back In Jay's, Adam's And My Room. ~~~

"Hey Paul." I stepped back into my room with him close on my tail. He shoot the door on his way through. "Sorry bout earlier I was just a little worked up."

"Hey no prob." Paul opened his arms for a hug, which I gladly took. "Have you eaten yet?" I shook my head still embraced in the hug. "Come on I'll take you out and we can get something."

"Ok sounds good. Let me just grab my coat."

Just as Paul and I left my room to go grab a bite to eat. Jeff left his on what he thought would be a nerve raking but well worth it conversation. He knock on our hotel door to no avail. What was he going to do now she was probably out there right now chatting to a guy but it wasn't him. 

~~~ At The Hotel Restaurant. ~~~ 

Through out the night Paul had been the perfect gentle man. They had talked about everything from the WWE to friends and family back home, as well as drinking several bottles of wine.

"May be I should get back to my room now. Jay will wonder where I've been." I slurred out knowing I shouldn't have drank those last two glasses of wine. I stood up but feel straight back into my cheer giggling. Paul laughed too.

"May be we should go for a walk first? She if we can get you sobered up other wise your bro will kill us." Paul helped me too my feet and out of the hotel but we only made it to the bench where we had met earlier that day.

"It's so pretty out her under the stars don't you think Paul?" I giggled.

"Ye it is but not a beautiful as you." He rapped his arms around me. Pulling me closer to him. He looked deep into my emerald green eyes and I was dazzled by his deep brown eye's. "Your eyes sparkle like those stars the gorgeous."

Oh my god I couldn't believe my ears. Paul was saying how pretty he thought I was. The next thing I knew he put his lips to mine and we kissed passionately. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I let out a small moan. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before I broke it, a picture of Jeff had flashed in front of my eyes while they were closed. I got up trying not to be rude and excused myself.

"Em...thank's for the great night but...er...I've got to get back to my room now." On that note I rushed back into the hotel stumbling slightly and back to my room. 

~~~ A Visitor In My Room ~~~

I unlocked the door and tripped my way into the room and collapsed on my bed before blacking out. I really shouldn't had those extra glasses of wine, I really couldn't handle wine too well.

When I came too about five minutes later there were two figures at my sides. One was my brother Jay, but who was the other one? It looked like Jeff. It couldn't be though why would he be here in my room, sitting on my bed next to me?

"Hey sis welcome back to the real world." Jay let a little laugh escape his lips. "Looks like you gave the alcohol a good going. Oh by the way Jeff's here he want's to talk to you. So I'm going to leave but if you need me I'll be in Trish's room."

Did I here him right? Did he say Jeff was here and he wanted to talk to ME? "Em...ok."

"Hey are you ok now? I think you had a little to much to drink." Jeff asked sounding very concerned, as Jay left the room.

"Ye. I'm fine now. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about us."

My mouth fell wide open. "What about us? I didn't know there was an us."

"There isn't an us. But I want there to be an us if you want that."

"Jeff you don't know how much I've wanted there to be an us ever since the party."

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way." There was a short pause. "I know we haven't been out or nothing but will you be my girlfriend?" Jeff gritted his teeth waiting for my answer.

A/N Well that's another chapter up and it's starting to get good now don't you think? Please read and review. Until next time live for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I bit my lower lip. "Yes" I replied.

"I mean I will understand if you say no...what did you just say yes?" I nodded my head, then flew into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around before placing me back down and placing a soft passionate kiss on my lips. "You have just made me the luckiest guy on this planet."

"And you have made me the luckiest girl." We kissed again this time we fell back onto my bed with myself landing on top of him.

He deepened the kiss slipping his tongue past my lips to explore my mouth. I let out a slight moan. This one more meaningful then the one that escaped my lips with Paul which was more shock that anything. But this was bliss. We rolled over so he was now lying on top. My hands explored his body and my finger became tangled in his hair. His hands also wondered my body. Every touch took my breath away. His fingers found their way under my top and eventually his hands followed. My hands slid from his hair down his body and off came his shirt closely followed by mine. Jeff paused for a moment.

"What's the matter Jeff?"

"Nothing. Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded with a seductive smile on my face. "I just wanted to make sure because if we go any further I don't think I could stop myself." I giggled slightly then pulled him in for a kiss to reassure him this is what I wanted.

As I felt him begin to relax again I this time deepened the kiss. My tongue becoming entangled in his. He took my hands in his placing then above my head on the bed. From my hands he seductively moved his hand's down to my pants and undoing them. I lifted my hips slightly to aid him in removing them. Jeff pant's soon followed leaving us there lying in our underwear but not for long. It was soon sprawled across the room with the rest of our clothes. 

My hands were still above my head as Jeff ran fingers from the tips of mine all over my body to my legs. He kissed my neck softly which gave me butterflies. His hand slowly slipped in between my thighs so he could park my legs. Sending a shiver up my spine. Kissing my neck one more time before inserting himself into me. Pain surged through my body like nothing I had never felt before. I wanted to cry out in pain but I stopped myself, for this is what I wanted.

Jeff noticed the pained look on my face. "It's ok babe it will pass." He started to pump his hips slowly at first but then harder and faster. He was right it did pass and was replaced by a feeling of pure pleasure. I gripped tightly onto the pillow above my body as an orgasm soared through my body causing me to jolt my head backwards, and scream out in pleasure. Jeff soon followed also groaning in pleasure.

For the rest of the night we lay in each others arms just talking.

"Why didn't you tell me that was your first time?" Jeff made eye contact with me. Oh how his eyes melted my heart.

"Was it that obvious?" I began to feel a little uneasy.

"I say the pain in your face. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know I guess I didn't want you to think you were forcing me into this." 

Jeff sat up from his lying position on the bed. "Oh my god I didn't force you into this did I?"

"Hey relax Jeff you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to." I kissed his soft lips to tell him not to worry.

~~~ The Next Morning ~~~ 

I woke up at around 10:00am to find the most gorgeous emerald eyes watching me inattentively.

"Hey babe sleep well last night?" A soft voice asked which was accompanied by a kiss.

"Well someone kept me up most of the night but apart from that ye." We both laughed.

"I wonder who that could be?" A cheeky grin filled his face "Any way babe I better go before your bro wakes up and kills me." Jeff got out of bed and quickly got dressed before placing one last passionate kiss on my lips. Then left the room to shower in his. We had arranged to meet up at the arena at 12:00pm.

Not long after I got up, showered and got dressed. I put on my black flame hip huger jeans, with a black bra and my pink netted top. I checked my hair and makeup one last time before leaving the bathroom.

"Morning baby girl." My brother always said that every morning without fail.

"Hi Bro." I fired back with a huge grin on my face. "Morning Ad."

"Morning." He mumbled he was never a morning person. But then he noticed the grin on my face. "Why are you so happy?"

"Hey can't I be happy or is it illegal?" I replied trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Um...little sis I hate to break it to you but your not a morning person. Your worse that Ad. So why are you so happy this morning?"

"No reason." With that I skipped out of our room and down the hall to see if I could grab a ride with Jeff, Matt and Amy to the arena as I didn't feel like been given the third degree by my bro and Ad all the way there. Of cause it was no problem, Jeff was ecstatic to see me again and Amy was glad to have another girl so much like her to travel with.

A/N Another chapter done thing are really starting to heat up now don't you think? I'm sorry if anyone was a fended by this chapter if you were please let me know. Again please read and review until next time live for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

By the time we arrived at the arena Jeff and I had fallen asleep in the backseat rapped in each others arms.

Amy looked back at us and then at Matt. "Wonder why their so tired?" She asked Matt knowing he was thinking the same thing as her.

"Ye I wonder?" They both burst out laughing waking Jeff up in the process. "Well it's about time you woke up." Matt flashed him a look as if to say I know what you were up too last night.

"Get lost Matt." Jeff fired back jumping out of the car and not wanting to wake me he carried me to his locker room which he shared with Matt, and lay me down on the couch so I could sleep.

Matt and Amy came in shortly after just in time to see Jeff place a soft kiss on my forehead. "Arrr aren't they sweet together?" Amy said to Matt loud enough to cause Jeff to jump.

"Poor Jeffro is all jumpy cause his in looooove." Matt teased.

"At least I don't go around the arena trying to find an empty locker room to have a quickie with my girlfriend." Jeff snapped not thinking before speaking.

Amy's mouth dropped wide open she couldn't believe he had just said that. He made her sound like some cheap tart. She burst into tears and ran from the room. "Nice going Jeffrey." Matt snapped chasing after his girlfriend. Jeff knew he'd been stupid and kicked the couch I was on in frustration. Forgetting I was there.

I woke up suddenly from my slumber to find Jeff pacing the room smacking his head with his hand. I got up, walked over to him placing my arms around his waist and kissed his neck softly. "Babe what's the matter you look so up tight?"

"I just said something stupid to Ames and made her cry I'm so dumb."

"Hey it's alright I'm sure you can sort things out." I tried to reassure him.

Jeff kissed my lips softly. "Babe. Would you mind if I had some time on my own I need to think this through?"

"Sure. If you want me I'll be in the diva's locker room." With that I left the room and headed off down the hall. Bumping into Paul on my travels.

"Wow! Where's the fire?" Paul asked jokingly, helping my up off the floor. Laughing slightly.

"Sorry my mind was somewhere else."

"Hey no prob Jo. So what you doing tonight?"

"Umm...nothing that I know of why?" I was a little confused ay why he was so interested after I left him sitting there last night. He kissed me and I left.

"Well been as you have no other plans how about I take you out to dinner again? Then we could go clubbing?" By now he had placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Err...Thanks but no Thanks." I tried to be as polite as I could.

"What do you mean NO? Are you turning me down?" There was a glint of anger in his eyes and it scared the hell out of me.

"It's not that I don't like you...it's...it's." He cut me off in mid sentence.

"It's what?" He yelled.

"I'm kimda seeing someone and I don't think it would be a good idea. Sorry Paul. With that I tried to leave but he grabbed my arm and violently pulled me back to him.

"Awwww! Paul let go your hurting me." I let a tear roll down my cheek but i was determined not to let him see me cry. "Please let go." I begged.

"No one says no to me!" He grabbed my hair forcing a kiss on me and his tongue down the back of my throat.

When he broke the kiss I slapped him as hard as I could around the face. I tried to run but he still had a tight grip on my arm. I turned round to be hit square in the jaw by Paul's right hand and blackness over came me as I was knocked out cold.

"Stupid Bitch." He mumbled as he walked away leaving me there lying on the floor.

After about five minutes I began to come round. A figure approached me. I thought it was Paul coming back to me. So I curled up into a ball and began to sob. As the figure's arms reached out for me I backed away.

"Hey sweetie what's the sweetie." Came a familiar voice. I raised my head to see who was in front of me revealing a bruised jaw and tear filled eyes.

"Oh my god sweetie what happened?" He asked extending his arm which I flew into for comfort.

"Matt...I couldn't stop him. He just hit me." I couldn't say any more as the tears that had filled my eyes began to roll down the side of my face.

"It's ok Matt's here for you now." That made me feel a little better but nothing could stop the pain in my jaw. "Jo. Who did this to you?" All I could do was shake. I was to scared to do anything else. "It doesn't matter right now came on. I'll take you back to my locker room and we can get some ice on that jaw of yours."

I was in no position to argue so I let Matt lead me off down the hall. We made it through the locker room door before my legs gave way and I collapsed into a heap. My Jaw was killing and I couldn't think straight. As soon as Jeff saw me he ran to kneel by my side.

"Oh shit! Baby what happened? Who did this to you?" Jeff took me into his arms and pulled me into his strong body. Even though I felt safe in his arms I still shook with fear. "Matt go and get Jay she's in a right state she needs him."

"Should I get the EMT's aswell." Matt suggested genially concerned.

"Na I think she's alright apart from a few bruises. It's shock more than anything."

Matt left me in Jeff's arms to find Jay.

A/N Please read and review I do read then and take into account your opinions. Until next time live for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

~~~ Jay And Adam's Locker Room. ~~~

Matt flew into the room still wondering how to tell Jay his little sister had been battered on her first day here in the WWE.

"God Matt haven't you heard of knocking?" Jay wondered why he was there.

"Jay you've got to come quick!" Matt panted still worn out from running the halls.

"Matt what's the matter; what's happened; is Jo ok?"

"Jay someone swung a punch at her in the hall. She is scared as hell! She needs you now! She just can't stop shaking."

"Oh SHIT where is she is she ok? I need to be with her." Jay was all of a panic.

"She's with Jeff in our locker room, she's ok just really shaken up. I didn't know what to do I'm so sorry mate."

"Hey Matt it's not your fault thanks for coming to get me you did the right thing. Now come on my little sis needs me." Matt and Jay fled for the locker room I was in, crying on Jeff's shoulder.

~~~ Matt And Jeff's Locker Room. ~~~ 

The door opened and I lifted my head form Jeff's chest to see Jay standing there with tears welling up in his eyes. I flew from Jeff's arms into Jay's almost knocking him of his feet.

"It's ok now baby girl I'm here. No ones going to hurt you any more. I promise." 

This time I was able to talk. "Jay I was so scared I couldn't stop him." I began to cry again.

"Come on don't cry it's ok honey I wont let you get hurt any more."

"Oh Jay. Why was I so stupid?"

"Baby girl don't say that your not stupid." Jay began to rock back and forth to charm me down.

"But I am stupid I let him kiss me!" Jeff's lower jaw hit the floor. I didn't get chance to explain it was last night before we got together before I passed out from all the wine I had drunk. "Jeff." I yelled but he didn't come back.

"Who did you kiss." Jay and Matt asked in unison both puzzled. All I could do was sit there as puzzled as them not knowing what to say.

Five minutes later I had stopped shaking and Jeff came back into the room. I had been in that much of a state I hadn't even thought to explain what I had said which made him leave.

"Jeff. It was before you asked me out."

"I've just been and spoke to Vince I explained what happened and he said that Jo and I can take the night off as he needs Jay here for his match." Jeff pointed out. Changing the subject but I just went with it.

"What about my meeting? We were meant to meet and discuss my debut. I can't cancel it!"

"Don't worry about it babe he said he will call you later and rearrange it for some other time." Jeff explained.

I looked at Jay. "Do you mind if I go with Jeff? I really just want to get out of here." I gave him my puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist.

"Oh alright but on one condition..."

"Oh no there's a condition." I joked. Matt and Jeff laughed as Jay gave me the I'm serious look.

"Jeff takes you shopping so you can get some new clothes for you debut."

"Jay I can't I don't have the money to spend on new clothes."

He smiled at me. "No worries little sis it's my treat." Jay pulled his card out of the back pocket of his jeans and gave it to me. "Get what ever you want. You know the number right?"

"I've known the number since you got the card how do you think I got my prom dress?" I flashed him a you wouldn't hurt me I'm you little sis smile as Jeff and Matt rolled on the floor laughing.

~~~ Shopping With Jeff. ~~~

We had been shopping for about two hours by now and Jeff was moaning about his feet hurting.

"Come on Jo can we go sit down somewhere please baby my feet are killing me we've walked all around this mall."

"Stop moaning you were the one dragging me from one shop to the other."

"Ye and I must say you have the bags to prove it." We both laughed as I had several bags in my hands. I had brought a black pair of baggy pants with pink stitching and a similar with purple stitching. I had brought a purple netted top and a green bra with matching thong to go with it. Of cause that had been Jeff's idea.

"You didn't come out empty handed yourself." I glanced down at the bag Jeff was carrying.

"I still can believe I let you talk me into buying that tight black t-shirt and white shirt."

I gave him the puppy dog eyes and said. "But you look so hot and sexy in them." We began to laugh again until I stopped suddenly.

"Angel what's the matter?" A look of fear filled my emerald green eyes. He new there was something wrong.

I just stood there and began to shake with fear. A tear slowly rolled down my now pail cheeks. I couldn't speak. Not one word. And worst of all I couldn't tell Jeff why I was in this state. I couldn't tell him that I had just seen the man who hit me earlier. I couldn't tell him I had just seen Paul. I started to hyperventilate. So he quickly helped me outside and sat me in his car with the door open and kneeled down in front of me. 

"Come on baby please relax everything's ok." 

I couldn't relax though and my breathing got more panic stricken with each breathe. Jeff took me in his arms and I blacked out.

A/N Oh no what's going to happen next lol. Hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long to get up but I've been real busy with work and things. Hope fully the next chapter will be up soon. Please read and review. Until next time live for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Jeff began to panic he had had people black out on him before but not like this not with out others around to help. All he could think to do was to take me back to his room and lye me down on his bed until I came too.

"Oh baby please open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes." Even with his pleading my eyes stayed firmly shut. A single tier slipped down Jeff's cheek before he battled against them he had never felt this way about a girl before; he had never cried over a girl before. "Baby please open your eyes please. I love you I cant stand to see you like this it's killing me." My eyes opened slightly but he didn't notice. "Baby I mean it I love you."

"Jeff you love me?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yes I do!" There was a short pause. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have told you I've probably scared you off now." Sadness filled his eyes.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I came onto you to strong."

"Jeff I...I...I love you too."

"I will understand if you wanna go...WHAT! You love me." I nodded my head and we in braised in a passionate kiss. My world was slowly coming back together.

"Jeff I don't mean to spoil this moment or nothing, but where am I and why?" The last thing I remembered was being at the mall.

"Your back in the hotel in my room. You blacked out at the mall and I didn't know what else to do. Do you remember why you blacked out?"

"I saw him. He was at the mall." I tried to stay as charm as I could, but my voice was shaky.

"You saw who the guy that hit you at the arena?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"I know I can Jeff but I feel like if I tell anyone who did this they wouldn't believe me. That they would think I was just trying to get attention."

"No one would think that, at least not me please tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"If I tell you Jeff you can't tell anyone."

"If you don't want me to tell anyone baby then I wont."

I lowered my head so I didn't have to look him in the face. "It was Paul." I said little more than a whisper.

"PAUL! I'm gunna kill him."

I began to cry that's all I seemed to do since I got here. "Jeff please don't."

"I'm sorry baby but just seeing you here like this. It's killing me. I hate him for doing this to you."

I wiped my tears away as my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oh hi Mr McManhon."

"No tomorrow is no problem."

"Thanks bye." I hung up my phone and not long after Jeff and I where asleep in each others arms. But my peaceful sleep did not last long as it was haunted by a dreadful nightmare.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

I was up at 6:00am to shower and get ready for my meeting.

Jeff rose his sleepy head. "Baby why are you up so early? You hardly slept at all last night.

"I have to get ready for my meeting with Vince."

"I know you have to get ready for your meeting, but it's not until ten and it's..." He glanced over at the clock. "...God Jo it's only 6:05am please come back to bed sweetie."

Sorry babe no can do got to get ready." before he could respond I was half way down the hall to my room.

"Jo get back here!" I heard him yell but he got no reply and gave up falling back to sleep alone.

Later that day Jeff, Matt, Amy, Jay and Adam sat outside of Vince's office waiting for me to come out with what story line I was going to be put in. I walked out of the office and they all stood attentively and stared at me.

"What!?" I questioned as Jeff walked over to me placing him arms around my waist. As we left the office.

"So what did Vince say about what your doing?" Amy asked not able to wait any longer.

"Oh I'm doing a run in tomorrow on Smackdown, then I'm valuating for the superstar I save." I replied casually.

"So whos the superstar your valuating for?" Amy asked grabbing my arm dragging me down the street to the nearest Starbucks so she could get all the details.

"We are full of questions aren't we." I stated sarcastically.

"So Jo come on tell me who's the lucky guy."

"I'm not going to tell you. You will have to wait."

"Oh come on girl don't keep me in suspence."

"Sorry can't tell you. He doesn't know yet only Steph, Vince and I do. And that's the way it's staying until I walk down to the ring."

"Ok fine be that way! So what's your name or can't you tell me that either?"

"Actually Vince left that up to me and I was hoping you could help me."

"Help you with what?" All the guys pondered in unison.

"Help her pick a name." Amy answered for me.

"You have to let us help." Jeff demanded taking a seat next to me as the others went to get our drinks.

After an hour of having names thrown at me we finally agreed on Angel Eyes.

"I love it so from now on I'm Angel Eyes."

"It suits you perfectly. You have the most wonderful green eyes."

"Oh god I think I'm gunna be sick." Jay said. Jeff and I kissed just to wined him up more.

"Get a room." Matt piped in sticking up for Jay.

"Ok fine we will." I snapped back grabbing Jeff's hand and walked out of Starbucks in fits of laughter. While the others looked on in disgust.

For the rest of the day we disappeared to the beach and then into our room.

"An early night is just what we need." Jeff said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I giggled. "You read my mind."

A/N Thanks for all the reviews I really do appreciate them so keep them coming. Lol. Until next time live for the moment. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

~~~ The Arena The Next Day. ~~~ 

I was in the diva's locker room it was an hour until the show started and I was deep in thought. I had been at the arena all day and had met so many new and amazing people. But there were two people that I clicked with instantly. Shane Helmes, Matt's best mate and Shannon Moore, Jeff's best mate. They had welcomed me with open arms no questions asked. 

I snapped out of my thoughts as Jeff entered the room. "Ready for me to dye your hair?" He asked. 

I nodded yes as I pulled out the green and purple hair dye Jeff and I had brought yesterday from my bag. After about half an hour Jeff had finished. My blonde hair was now covered in purple and green streaks. 

I quickly changed into my black baggy pants with purple sticking, my purple netted top and of cause I had on my green bra and thong. I wondered over to the full length mirror to take a look at my style. 

Jeff walked up behind me and rapped his arms around me. I jumped slightly and then turned to face him. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He cooed softly kissing my cheek. 

"Don't worry about it. I guess I'm just a little jumpy that's all." 

"Are you sure you want to be here tonight?" I nodded my head yes. "Ok. You look great by the way." I blushed slightly.

"Look I've got to go now I've gotta wait in the sound room until I'm on." I kissed his soft lip's and went to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"Come on I'll work you there." We walked hand in hand down the hall to the sound room.

"Well this is it. I'll see you after the show."

"Ye we can go celebrate." He kissed me softly yet passionately before taking off down the hall. Leaving me standing there with a smile on my face.

"Jo are you ready for this?" Vince asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded still with a smile on my face. "Good. Your gunna be great out there. You already look the part." With that he left me there to get hyped up.

~~~ An Hour Into The Show. ~~~

This non-title match is scheduled for one fall. Now entering the ring one half of the tag-team champions JEFF HARDY. The crowd went wild as he flashed them the guns from the top turn buckle. Now entering the ring his opponent the intercontinental champion. TRIPLE H. The bell rang and the match started Jeff got in a few good shots but it wasn't long before Triple H was DQ for using a sledge hammer. That was my queue. I picked up the steel chair that lay next to me and ran down to the ring. I hit Triple H over the head with the chair and as he rolled out of the ring I helped Jeff to his feet. I looked at Triple H as he staggered up the ramp and he mouthed. "Your mine later." I don't think Jeff noticed which was a relief.

We made our way to the back to be met by the claps of the other superstars. After they had all congratulated me on my debut and left. Triple H grabbed hold of me and took me to one side.

"You, Me, My locker room NOW!" He whispered in my ear.

I pulled away. "NEVER!" I snapped. "Now get your hands off of me."

"Aren't we aggressive now? Well that just turns me on even more."

With that comment I kicked him right between the legs and took off. Not stopping until I got to the diva's locker room. Amy turned around as I walked through the door.

"You coming back with me to the hotel to get ready to go clubbing? The guy's said they'd meet us there."

"Ye sure thing." I grabbed my stuff and we left.

After arriving at the hotel Amy went to her's Matt's and Jeff's room while I went to mine Jay's and Adam's room.

After I showered I rapped a towel around my body and sat on my bed. I had no idea what to wear but help soon came when Amy knocked at the door. She was already to go. Her hair was straight and she had on a black mini skirt with a red firey bube-tube. She finished off with a pair of knee high boots, natural make-up and a small amount of body glitter.

"Em Jo what are you doing still in a towel with wet hair?" Amy asked a little puzzled.

"I didn't know what to wear or how to fix my hair. Can you help?"

"Ye sure." She ran off into the bathroom and switched of the curling irons. Then she came back to help me pick my clothes. "Here put on this skirt and knee high boots while I find you a top to wear." She handed me a dark purple skirt and my black boots.

"Ames I'm not so sure about the skirt."

"Don't worry about it you'll look great."

"Ok ok." I put on the skirt and boots as well as the white bube-tube with angel written on that Amy had just thrown at me.

"Now your dressed let me do your hair and make-up." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom.

Half an hour later my make-up was the same as her's and my hair was in ringlets.

We walked down to the lobby where we were meeting the guy's. When the saw us Jeff's and Matt's jaws hit the floor as Amy and I giggled.

"Do you think we need to slap them out of it?" We both asked in unison.

"Do we need to get some water to cool you two down?" Jeff asked snapping out of his shock. As the rest of us laughed.

"So are we going or not?" I asked grabbing Jeff's hand.

A/N So there's another chapter up what do you guys think please read and review I like to here what you have to say good or bad. Until next time live for the moment. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

~~~ At The Club. ~~~

Push It sounded throughout the club and Amy pulled me up to dance. Jay and Adam where already o the floor smashed out of their faces so we decided to have a little fun. We started to dance with them. Amy got close to Jay then started to push her body against his as they danced, I did the same with Adam as Jeff, Matt, Shane, Shannon looked on. After the raunchy song had finished Amy and I went back to the bar to get another drink, Leaving Jay and Adam more than a little excited (if you get my drifted). When they realised they ran of to the men's. The rest of us just laughed. When they came back I couldn't help but have a little more fun.

"Ad why did you stop dancing? You looked great out there." I questioned sweetly trying not to laugh.

"I hate you! You know that?" He snapped while ordering a beer.

"Why did you do that sis?" Jay jumped in. "You made us look like complete idiots."

"God chill out you two." I said downing a beer of my own then stumbling back.

"Wow there babe." Jeff caught me.

"Oww." I said holding my head. "I'm just gunna go outside and get some fresh air."

"You want me to come with you?" Jeff suggested being the perfect boyfriend.

"Na your ok I'll be fine. I'll be back in soon any way." He agreed and I headed for the exit so I could try and clear my head. Little did I know Paul had been watching me all night from the other side of the club and was following me outside.

I leaned up against the wall outside, closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. The next thing I knew there was a large powerful body pushed against mine. I opened my eyes to find Paul standing in front of me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with a large hand and dragged me round the side of the club. He removed his hand from my mouth.

"Let me go Paul!"

"Now why would I want to do that? I have you right where I want you." I tried to get free but he pinned my arms against the wall above my head with one hand and pushed his body firmly against mine. "Your just going to make things worse. I know you want me as much as I want you."

He began to kiss and suck on my neck. I tried to scream and struggle but for some reason it was no use. His free hand slipped down the side of my quivering body and then up under my top to grope my boobs. I had no control over my body what so ever by now and my arms flopped to my sides as the hand that had held them moved slowly and firmly down my body. Paul unzipped his pants to reveal his now erect cock. I began to shake more when I felt him lift up my skirt. It hit me like a ton of bricks what he was going to do. He was going to rape me. His wondering hand found it's was into my knickers as he slowly started to finger me. Every muscle in my body tensed. He continued to push his fingers harder and faster into me. Pain shot through my body like I'd never felt before. I couldn't stop him when he took my hand and started to rub his cock with it.

At that moment some one called my name which made him run off. I pulled my skirt down as Jeff and the rest of the gang came around the corner. My cheeks were stained with my black eye lines from the tears that rolled down them. Jeff placed a comforting arm around me. I pushed it away and hit him with all my strength sending him to the floor. Then I just took off. Jay tried to stop me and I hit him to the floor as well. He was soon back up on his feet to go after me but Amy stopped him.

"I'll go! Some things happened and it looks to me like she doesn't want any guy near her." The others agreed.

Amy finally caught up with me in the middle of the park. I collapsed in her arms tears streaming down my eyes. 

"Oh my god Jo. What's the matter? What happened?"

"He tried to rape me." I spluttered out.

"SHIT! Come on we have to get you back to the hotel to the guy's."

"NO! I can't have the guy's near me please you have to understand." I begged her.

"Shhh it's alright come back to my room. I'll call Matt and Jeff and tell them to stay with Jay and Adam tonight. We can talk there and see how you feel about seeing the guy's in the morning."

"Tell Jeff and Jay I'm sorry...For hitting them."

"I will now lets get you back to the room." 

The walk back to the hotel was silent apart from the odd sob that escaped my lips.

~~~ The Next Morning. ~~~

It was 10:00am, I had been in the shower three times by now and I still felt dirty. I sat on the bed, Amy slipped a reassuring arm around me and I rested me head on her shoulder.

"Come on sweetie you really need to go and see the guy's the just want to help. Their worried about you."

"I know and I wish I could face them but I just feel so dirty."

"Hey come on. You know the guy's wont look at you ant differently, they just want to cheer you up."

"Oh alright. I'll go but I'm not promising anything."

~~~ The Guy's Room. ~~~

I knocked on the door for it to be answered by Jay. He went to hug me but I stopped him. "Please don't" I walked past him and curled up in a chair by the window.

"Amy what happened last night?" Jay stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him so they could talk.

"Someone tried to rape her Jay."

"Stop screwing with me Ames. What happened?"

"I just told you someone tried to rape her."

"Oh SHIT! No please no!" Jay just broke down. I herd him through the door as the room was silent. I got up and walked out to him.

"Bro can I have a hug?" Tears filled our eyes as he held me tightly.

"I'm sorry sis."

"Hey it's not your fault. Now what would you say we go to Mc Donalds. Come on we'll go and get the other guy's." I suggested trying to lighten the mood. 

All the years Jay had been strong for me It was my turn to be strong for him because he blamed what happened to me on himself.

~~~ Mc Donalds. ~~~ 

"Sooo..." Jeff said trying to break the silence.

"So I bet your all wondering what happened last night?" I sounded a little more cheerful now.

"Ye we are but you don't have to tell if you don't want to babe." Jeff reassured me.

"No you guys are like family to me and you need to know." I took a deep breathe. "Last night someone tried to rape me and if you guy's hadn't have come out when you did he would have."

"Who was it?" Adam asked wanting to kill whoever hurt me.

I looked over at Jeff. "If you don't tell them I will. I know I promised but it's gone to far."

I got up from my seat. "It was PAUL." With that I walked out leaving them all in disbelief apart from Shane who came out after me, for some reason.

"Jo are you ok?" He questioned sitting next to me on the floor.

"Ye I just wish Jay would stop blaming himself for what happened."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Would you mind?"

"Na come on we'll go and get some ice-cream." He helped me to my feet.

"Thanks Shane I really appreciate this."

"Any time angel. I'm always here if you need t talk." He replied placing two bowls rum and raison ice-cream down on the table.

As we ate ice-cream we talked about what happened the night before. Shane sat there and let me get it all out. But it wasn't long before we where completely off the subject laughing and joking.

A/N Thanks to all of you who have reviewed keep doing it I love to read your thoughts. Let me know what you think about this chapter was it good bad or just ok. Until next time live for the moment. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

As the months went by Shane and I grew closer and closer. Quickly becoming best friends. Every moment that I didn't spend with My boyfriend Jeff I spent with Shane. My life was perfect I had a great boyfriend, best friend and Paul hadn't bothered me at all. I was hoping it was because he had lost interest but I feared it was because I was never alone. 

Valentines day crept up quickly on us, but it looked liked I'd be spending it alone. Jeff was at home with an injured shoulder and I was stuck in Los Vegas. I walked into the diva's locker room a little down. It was the first Valentines day of Jeff's and my relationship and we were in different states. I dropped my bag on the bench next to Trish's and noticed a dozen red and white roses on top of a box.

"Hey Trish are these for you?" I asked referring to the roses.

"Nope your brothers not that romantic."

"They Amy's from Matt?"

"Nope."

"Stacy's from Andrew?"

"No."

"Then who are they for?" I was clueless.

"There for you!"

"Me?" I walked over to the roses and read the card out load that lay on them. "To my beautiful Angel, sorry that I'm not there to deliver them in person. I love you with all my heart and really wish I was there to share this day with you. Love and Kisses always Jeff. P.S. Don't open the box until you get back to the hotel." I stood with the card in my hand. "Oh my god." I gasped.

"Some ones happy." Amy stated the obvious walking in to the locker room.

"She just got roses from Jeff." Trish said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Look's like I picked the wrong brother." Amy giggled

"So what's in the box?" Trish asked.

"I don't know it says not to open it until I get back to the hotel so I'm not going to."

My tag match with Amy against Ivory and Victoria didn't go to well. I had my mind on Jeff not the match. I got pushed off the top rope by Victoria as I went to hit a Swanton on Ivory. I wasn't expecting it and went shoulder first into the barricade. I lay on the floor flat on my back not able to move with the pain that riddled my shoulder. As soon as Amy saw I was down she knew it was bad.

"Jo what happened? What have you done?" She questioned running to my side.

"Shit." I grabbed for my left shoulder. "I don't know what I've done Ames but its bad. And it hurts so much." A tear slipped down my cheek.

Amy started to frantically call for the EMT's from the back knowing that if the pain caused me to cry it had to be bad. The EMT's flew down the ramp to where I was with a stretcher and first aid bag's in hand. After checking me over the loaded me onto the stretcher and took me to the back where an ambulance was waiting.

"Amy what happened out there?" Shane gasped out of breath from running through the back.

"I don't know but I think it's bad Shane." Amy was shaking now not sure what to do.

"Look Ames you go and find Matt and sort yourself out. I'll go with Jo to the hospital and call you when I know anything. It's no good all of us losing our Valentines Day." He hugged Amy and climbed into the back of the Ambulance taking hold of my hand.

Shane had a long wait at the hospital, and had phoned Jeff who was in Los Vegas to surprise me for Valentines day. I passed out on the way to the hospital from the pain the medics had said they couldn't give me anything till I saw the Doctor. After being at the hospital for four hours and I only being conscious for one. Shane was finally aloud into see me.

"Hey how you feeling?" Came a voice.

I knew that voice and it wasn't Shane's. "Jeff?" I questioned still groggy from the drugs the doctor had given me.

"Ye it's me baby." He said taking hold of my hand.

Shane sat down in a chair besides me. "How's the shoulder the Angel?"

"Hurts like hell. They said something about a dislocated shoulder." I said glancing down at my left arm that was now in a tight sling.

"Man that sucks."

"Ye I can't wrestle for two months at least and I have to keep my arm in this sling for a month."

"Baby your still gunna travel with us aren't you?" Jeff pondered showing that a few days apart had killed him let alone months of only seeing each other now and again.

"Just try and stop me. There is no way in hell I'm staying at home alone sitting on my ass all day. Talking about sitting on my ass is there any chance of you guys getting me out of here?"

"Sure I'll go and get you released." Jeff said getting up and kissing my forehead before leaving the room.

"Jo there's something your not telling us isn't there?" Shane questioned he knew me so well.

"There's nothing. What's Jeff doing here?" I asked quickly changing stream of the conversation.

"Jo don't change the subject. I know you too well. I know there's something that your not telling me now what is it?"

"I told you there's nothing."

"Joanne Louise Reso don't lie to me I know there's more than what you've told us." I couldn't hold it in any longer and began to cry. Shane took me in his arms being careful not to touch my shoulder. "Jo look if you don't want to tell me that's ok but at least talk to Jeff if you can't talk to me. I'm always here but if you feel you can't tell me just say there's no need for tears ok."

I nodded my head as Jeff walked back into the room. I whispered into Shane's ear. "Do you mind if we have a moment alone." He nodded his head and left.

Jeff walked over to me wrapping his arms around me. Guessing that I'd been crying and needed the comfort. "Baby what's the matter? Whey have you been crying?"

I took a deep breath. "Jeff there's something I need to tell you."

"Your shoulders worse than you said earlier isn't it?" His heart sunk.

"No it's nothing to do with my shoulder."

"Then what's the matter?" His heart began to pound.

I tightened the grip I had on his hand. "Jeff I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

I saw the smile across his face and knew everything would be ok. "Ye Jeff your gunna be a dad and I'm gunna be a mom." I smiled back at him as our lips met.

He placed his hand on my stomach. He was like a kid in a sweetie shop. "When did you find out?"

"When the doctor came in to tell me about my shoulder. He said I was about six weeks gone and that I wouldn't really have realised until about eight or nine weeks if I hadn't hurt my shoulder."

"I love you and our little one."

Shane came back into the room now. "Sorry to interrupt but the Doctor said you can leave now."

I looked at Jeff and he nodded. "Shane you might want to take a seat." I giggled.

"Why what's going on?" Concern riddled his face.

"Shane we wanted you to be the first to know being our best friend and all. Jo and I are having a baby."

"Oh Congrats man." Shane gasped shaking Jeff's hand and hugging me. "Come on lets get out of here and celebrate."

"Sounds good but can we stop to see Matt and Amy first to tell them our news." Jeff couldn't believe he was going to be a dad and wanted to shout it to the world.

A/M Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up but I've been away on holiday. So hope you like it. Please read and Review. And just one final note to Mel thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it. Until next time live for the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

The drive back to the hotel was silent I don't think anyone knew what to say or how to feel. Jeff and I sat in the back wrapped in each others arms. Finding out I was pregnant was a shock and I wasn't sure how Jeff would react, but now I knew he was over the moon and that he would be a great dad.

"Guy's were at the hotel now." Shane announced as we pulled into the parking lot.

Shane and Jeff got out of the car first and then helped me out. It was weird having them help me out the car but I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own with my shoulder. I felt like such an Inver lid.

"I'm gunna go back to my room and take a shower so you two can go and see Matt on your own."

"Ok. Thanks Shane for everything you've done tonight." I said hugging him with my one good arm.

"It's no problem Angel any time you need anything just let me know." Shane headed off in front of us into the hotel.

Jeff took hold of my hand and lead me up the stairs to Matt's and Amy's hotel room. I knocked on the door and we waited for a reply. Not long after Amy answered the door with a huge smile over her face letting us into the room.

"I'm glad you came here bro me and Amy have some good news we need to tell you. We're getting married."

I flung my arm around Amy and then Matt congratulating them. Before Amy and I sat down to talk about my shoulder and her getting married I had forgotten why we went there in the first place. Jeff and Matt sat in the little kitchenette also talking. Then I herd Matt scream and he came running into the bedroom jumping up and down in excitement flinging his arms around me.

"Congratulations Jo!"

I just smiled at him then remembering. Jeff had obviously told him about the baby. 

"Congratulations for what? What am I missing here?" Amy demanded to know.

"Well Amy Jeff and I also have some good news."

"Are you getting married too?" She quizzed.

"No." Jeff had now joined me and wrapped his arms around me placing his hands on my stomach. 

Amy looked us up and down noticing where Jeff's hands had come to rest. "Oh my god! Your having a baby." She screamed down my ear. I nodded to confirm her thought "Congratulations."

"Thanks Ames but can you do me a favour keep your mouth shut until we've told Jay. I wanna tell him myself not for it to get to him through someone else. I'm not sure how he'll take it you see."

"Sure thing." She smiled tonight had worked out all right after all.

"Talking of Jay." Jeff said taking my hand. "How about we go and tell him now after all we've told my bro."

"Ok." He pulled me from the room a huge grin across my face.

I stopped suddenly just before Jays door causing Jeff to stop too as he still had hold of my hand.

"What's the matter Angel?" Jeff's sweet southern accent rang out.

"I'm not sure if I can do this." My voice was shaky and filled with uncertainty.

"What do you mean? Everything will be ok I'll make sure of it."

"It's just I don't know how Jay will react. I'm his little sister and he thinks he has to protect me. I'm just scared his going to go mad at me for getting pregnant at nineteen. I'm not sure if he'll understand."

"Angel if you want I can go in there and tell him by myself, but I'm sure if he saw how happy you were about it he would be to. As long as your ok he'll be happy for you for us."

"Ok lets just go in there and tell him we have to tell him together, he'll find out sooner or later."

I let out a deep sigh as Jeff banged on the door. Jay answered it and led us into an empty room which was a little strange I would have thought Trish would be there. He showed us into the lounging area and we took a seat.

"How's the shoulder sis?" Jays voice was stern yet concerned.

"It aches like hell and I can't wrestle for at least two months."

"It must be pretty bad then what did you do."

"I dislocated it and now I'm stuck in this stupid sling for a month."

"Well thanks for coming to let me know you where ok sis." Jay guessed I must be tired. So he tried to make leaving easier.

"Actually that's not why we came here Bro."

"Oh?" Confusion evidentially present.

Jeff took over the conversation from me which was probably best as I couldn't really think what to say.

"Well when we where at the hospital we found that Jo's pregnant." We both held our breath for Jays reaction.

"You mean I'm going to be an uncle." I nodded my head. "WooooooooHoooooooooo" He scream. Flinging his arms around me and Jeff. "Are you ok with this sis I mean you are only nineteen?"

"Ye I am. It wasn't planned or nothing and it came as a real shock, but ye I'm happy about it." A grin crossed my face.

"What about you Jeff what do you think?"

"Well it was defiantly a shock but come to think of it I'm over the moon. I never thought I'd be a dad at like twenty but I really can't wait now."

"Well congratulations I hope it all works out for you now come on I'm buying you both a drink. Well a drink for Jeff and a water for you." He smiled at me he looked so proud and I just wanted to cry with happiness.

~~~ Later That Night. ~~~

Jeff and I lay in bed talking it was about four in the morning but I couldn't sleep because of my shoulder and I had kept Jeff awake with my moving around. Finally I found a place to lye in his arms. One hand around me and the other softly rubbing my stomach.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby."

"I know Jeff it seems so serial. Where going to have to see Vince about the pregnancy soon though. I can't wrestle any more until after I've had the baby."

"I know we'll go and see him in the morning I want to get some time off to so when the baby's born I can spend time with you and help you out."

"Jeff you don't have to do that. I don't want it to stop you wrestling I know how much you love it."

"I know I don't have to do it but I want to. I can wrestle any time but I can't see my child grow up more than once, and I don't get to see what a great mom you will be more than once."

"You really think I'll be a good mom?"

"I don't think I know you will be the best mom just like I'll be the best dad."

Not long later we where both in a deep sleep dreaming of family life and how great it was going to be. 

A/N Please keep the review coming in I really like to know what you think of my story. If you like it tell me if it's crap tell me I don't mind just let me know what you think. Until next time live for the moment. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

I woke up the next morning thinking everything had all been a dream. That I had dreamed about getting injured about Jeff being there and about being pregnant. Until I rolled over on to my shoulder and yelped in pain, waking Jeff up in the process.

"Angel what's the matter?" He searched my eyes all of a panic.

"Crap!" I grabbed hold of my shoulder. "I just rolled over onto my shoulder."

"Oh angel what are we going to do with you?" Jeff giggled.

I didn't answer him as a wave of nausea that the doctor told me to expect being pregnant and all over came me. I made a dash to the bathroom only just making it before throwing up. Jeff came in after me dampening a wet clothe before taking me in his arms and placing it on my forehead.

~~~ Later On At The Arena. ~~~

I made a dash for the toilets. Throwing up again. Everyone kept asking if I was ok and telling me to go back to the hotel but I just shrugged them off. I finally stopped throwing up and made my way to Matt and Jeff's locker room collapsing onto the couch. Amy came in shortly after looking for me.

"Jo are you ok? Everyone's really worried about they say you keep being sick."

"Well that's what you get when your pregnant morning sickness." I said all groggy.

"You haven't told anyone apart from me, Matt, Shane and Jay have you?"

"No and neither has Jeff. I told him I wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while."

"Why would you wanna do that Jo? This is great news you being pregnant. Everyone would be more understanding to if you told them. May be they would even stop bugging you but that's a big may be." We both giggled.

"That's the thing though. I can't tell them. I feel like they'd all judge me. Say I was stupid for getting pregnant at such a young age. And I couldn't take that not right now. Not after just finding out myself."

"Jo listen to me. No one is going to do that everyone here loves you they think the world of you. Look I'm gunna go and find Jeff tell him to come here have a think about it but I'd say tell them."

"Ame's you don't have to get Jeff I'm fine now."

"You need to talk to him. And don't argue cause you know I'm right."

Amy left the locker room to try and find Jeff. It didn't take long. When she found him he was with all the guys Matt, Shane, Shannon, Chris, Andrew, Jay and Adam. They were stuffing there faces as usual.

"What's up with Jo any how's is she ok?" Chris asked.

"Ye she's just a little bummed about not being able to wrestle for a while." Jeff covered hoping Chris wasn't in one of his too nosy moods.

"I'd say she was more than a little bummed. Me and Drew was talking in the hall for about half an hour and she dashed to the toilet about ten times to throw up." 

Amy tapped Jeff on the shoulder. Saving him from all the questions which he was grateful for.

"Can I have a word Jeff?"

"Yea sure. Excuse me guys." Jeff said getting up from the table and walking out of ear shot of the others so they could talk.

"I think you need to go and talk to Jo."

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Worry ever present in his eyes.

"Ye she's fine. Its just you know she told you she wanted to keep it quiet about the baby for a while." Jeff nodded not sure where this was going, and didn't want to interrupt to guarantee he found out. "Well the only reason she doesn't want to tell people is because she thinks they'll judge her. Say she's stupid for getting pregnant so young."

"She should no they would never do that. Thanks for telling me Ame's I'm gunna go talk to her now." He gave his friend a hug and then set off back to his locker room.

He knocked on the door softly before entering hoping that I wasn't asleep which he wouldn't be surprised about as I was up early that morning throwing up. He walked to over me placing a gentle kiss on my lips before holding me in his arms being careful not to catch my shoulder.

"Baby are you ok?" His sweet southern accent ringing out.

"Yes." I paused for a moment. "No. Not really."

"Oh Angel what's the matter?" I saw a tear trail his cheek. I think he blamed himself for getting me pregnant and stopping my career for at least a year.

"I'm just so scared Jeff." My emotions over took me as tears slipped down my cheeks too. So I snuggled deeper into his arms for comfort and safety.

"Baby what are you scared of?"

"Of everything Jeff. Of being pregnant at only nineteen, of having to tell people, of being a mom just everything."

Another tear slipped down Jeff's cheek. This was all his fault he thought again and he was going to make it right that was a promise. "Baby there's nothing to be scared of I'm going to be with you through all of this no matter what. And to prove to you that there is no need to be scared after the show we'll get everyone here and tell them together. There's nothing to be worried about I promise everything will be ok."

"Jeff I don't think I can tell people."

"Baby we're going to have to tell people sooner or later. It may as well be now while all our friends are in one place."

"You promise you'll be right by my side?"

"I promise Angel. I will be by your side for this and for ever more now we are having a baby together."

"Thank you Jeff."

"What for angel?"

"Just for everything you always know what to say."

~~~ During Jeff's Match. ~~~

I was sat in the locker room alone. Matt, Jeff and Shane had a match against Adam Jay and Chris. Amy was also out there with the guys. For the first time in ages I was alone and It was great to sit the in the silence. In a strange way it was comforting. I stretched out on the couch placing my right hand on my small stomach lost in my own world with the T.V. blearing away. A lot had happened in my life over the past two days everything had changed. I was injured and I had found out I was having a baby. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice as some one entered the room and lock the door behind them.

A/N Thanks to all the people who have reviewed I loved reading each one of them keep them coming good or bad. I'm sorry this chapter is short but I just couldn't resist leaving it as a cliff hanger. Until next time Live for the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"Hope you didn't think I'd forgotten about you." Came a strong harsh voice. "I know its been awhile since we last got together."

I shot up of the couch as I thought I was alone. "What do you want?" My voice was all shaky.

"What no hello kiss and hug like you give Jeff? I would have thought you would be happy to see me." His sneered. "After how close we got last time we where together."

"Get Out! Get Out Paul!" I shouted.

"I can't the door's locked." He placed his hand on to the handle and gave it a tug to prove his point.

"What do you want Paul/" My voice was no longer shaky but stern.

"What do I want? I want you Joanne. I've wanted you ever since the first time we met. You remember out on the bench under the stars? And I've waited ever since our last meeting. Until we could be alone." He started to walk towards me. I backed off as far as I could until I hit the wall. He place his body close to mine and ran a hand down my cheek. "Until it was just you and me Jo."

I pushed him away the best I could with only one arm. "Paul just go! Please just go!" I begged. But he just shot back at me ramming my bad shoulder into the wall. I screamed out in the pain that riddled my shoulder.

Jeff who had just finished his match and was walking back to the locker room herd my screams. He tried to get in the room but found that the door was locked. "Jo?" He shouted through the door.

"Jeff? Jeff! Help me please."

He through all his weight at the door but it didn't move an inch. He kept going for awhile to no avail and suck to the floor in defeat. Not long after Amy, Matt, Jay, Adam, Shane, Shannon, Andrew and Chris turned up.

"Jeff? What are you doing on the floor?" Amy asked concerned.

"Jo's in there with Paul. The asshole locked the door. And I can't get to her."

"You might not be able to on your own but all of us can. Right on three everyone at the door together." Matt instructed.

Just then Paul hit my bad shoulder again and I let out a piercing scream.

"Paul stop! Please stop!" I begged him.

"No you wouldn't play nice so neither am I." He balled his hand into a fist and Hit me in the stomach with a big right hand. I doubled over grabbing my stomach trying to protect myself. As I slid down the wall to the floor.

"STOP IT NOW PAUL!" I demanded. I had no fear now.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT YOU BASTARD!" The words left my mouth before connecting with my brain.

"What?" He stumbled back not knowing what to say.

All of this commotion was herd outside. Adam, Shannon, Andrew and Chris all looked at Jeff. 

"You got her pregnant? You asshole!" Adam charged at Jeff in anger.

Matt jumped in between his little brother and Adam. "You can have ago at him later but now we have to get Jo out of there now on Three." They all grouped together. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" the all ran at the door which only moved a little so they tried again. This time the door went crashing to the floor.

Amy and Jeff raced over to me as the others took pleasure in kicking Paul from the room. Jeff helped me up from where I was lying on the floor and took my now shaking body in his arms. As I sobbed."

"Shhh Angel his gone now." He pulled me closer to his strong body. "Are you ok Angel? What did he do to you?"

"He hit me Jeff! He hit me in the stomach." I paused for a moment. "What if I've lost the baby Jeff?"

"Shhhhh. Your gunna be ok and so is our baby." I could hear the sadness in Jeff's voice.

"Bro here." Matt through his car keys at Jeff. "Take her to the hospital get her cheeked out make sure that baby and Jo are ok."

"Thanks Bro." Jeff cradled me in his arms carrying me all the way to the car before speeding off to the hospital.

~~~ At The Arena After Jeff An I Had Left. ~~~

Adam was pacing the room. Anger streaming through his veins. He was going to kill the younger Hardy when he go his hand on him.

"Dude Chill out your wearing a hole in the carpet." Chris joked.

"Ye what's got you so hot any way's?" Shannon asked

"I can't believe he go her pregnant. That stupid asshole." Adam seethed.

"Wow calm down man." Andrew piped in 

"I'm gunna kill him." Adam was filled with complete rage.

"Hey that's my brother your talking about there." Matt said jumping up from his seat.

"Well you should have taught him to keep his trousers on and out of Jo's pants."

"What they do together is non of mine or your business. They are both adults."

"His got her pregnant for god's sake Matt. Wake up she's only nineteen."

"Have you ever stopped to think for one second that it took the two of them for Jo to get pregnant and that Jeff is only twenty."

"He might be only twenty but his not the one that's got to carry it for the nine months or put their career on hold for a year."

"Jeff's my brother and I know for a fact that he will be there by Jo's side through everything even if it means he has to take a year out too. He would do anything for Jo and I mean anything. And now his going to be a dad he will do anything for his child to." Matt was showing all his emotions which he very rarely did.

By now Amy was fed up of the two arguing over something they had no control over. "Will you both just shut up. Adam have you stopped to think what Jo wants how she feels. Well I have and I know that she wants this baby now more than anything. I saw the fear in her eyes when she told Jeff Paul had hit her in the stomach and that they might lose the baby I saw the sadness and the longing for the baby to be ok. So can you both just drop it." After that the room fell into an eerie silence that no one dared to break. 

~~~ Mean While At The Hospital. ~~~

Jeff rushed me into the hospital where we were showed to a private room. I was laid out onto a bed and Jeff was made to wait outside. The doctors and nurses rushed around me taking blood samples, test and checking this that and the other. They were asking questions to but I didn't catch many of them as they carried on working with out the answers. I just wanted them to go away so I could be alone with Jeff. So he could hold me in his arm and place his soft hands on my small stomach like he had done the night before. I hated hospitals and this was the second one in two nights.

Half an hour later the doctors and nurses had finished their test. Jeff was aloud to come in while we waited for the results. He wondered straight over to me on the bed and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. Neither of us knew what to say so we just sat there in each others arms. 

With both sets of our hands resting upon my stomach in hope that the baby would be ok. We had not planned to have this baby and it was a real shock when we found out last night but I already felt a strong a strong attraction to our baby. There was no way I was going to lose this baby I wanted it so much now and the though of losing it was tearing me apart. I could only imagine what It was doing to Jeff.

"Jeff. Are you ok?" I couldn't stand the silence any more.

"I'm scared Angel."

"So am I Jeff so am I."

"Angel I don't think I could take losing this baby I just feel like its apart on me already."

"Jeff I am not going to lose this baby its a part of me, a part of you and I'm not going to give it up not now."

There was a knock at the door and the doctor entered. "Mr Hardy. Miss Reso. I have some very good news and I'm sure you will both be very happy."

"It's the baby ok?" Jeff asked not able to wait a moment longer before knowing.

"Yes Mr Hardy your babies are going to be just fine."

"Did you just say babies?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes Miss Reso your carrying twins didn't you know?"

"No we only found out yesterday I was pregnant."

"Well you obviously have a lot to talk about so I will leave you now. But just to put your minds at rest tonight's events will have cause no problems later on in the pregnancy."

"Thank You." Jeff and I said together as the doctor left shutting the door behind him.

"Angel where having twins." Jeff squealed in excitement.

"This is so great." I screamed joyfully jumping into Jeff's arms.

"I couldn't believe we were having a baby yesterday and now were having twins."

"This is unbelievable we really are going to be a family."

"And I wouldn't want to do it with any other person Angel."

"Me neither Jeff."

A/N Well there's another chapter up please let me know what you think is it good or is it one for the scrap. I really do like to know what you think. Until next time Live For The Moment.


End file.
